


Understanding Beauty

by asario



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gigolas Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/pseuds/asario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Gimli takes Legolas to the Glittering Caves, Legolas still doesn't understand Gimli's definition of beauty.  That is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/gifts).



> This is my entry for the first day of Gigolas week, First Times. This is for the lovely Lumelle, who has been my supporter and my rock. Thank you~

Legolas followed Gimli through the narrow corridors of the Glittering Caves. He had yet to see the beauty that Gimli had been so poetic about and he began to wonder if it was possible to see what his dear friend had. Not that Gimli was unable to see beauty. That much had been obvious when he had seen the beauty of Galadriel, when he had finally admitted the beauty of Fangorn Forest.

Legolas only questioned his wisdom when Gimli murmured words of beauty in his ear during their most intimate of moments. He did not disagree, knowing that it would not be with easy banter Gimli responded with. Not once were his thoughts voiced, though there were times that he had come close. Many a night he lay awake while Gimli slept soundly in his arms and wondered what the dwarf saw.

So lost in his thoughts, it took a moment to realize that they had stopped at an opening in the corridor. Gimli, ever watchful, was giving a look of concern, his brow furrowed under his helm and his mouth frowning. It was no longer odd to see that concern turned toward him, not since he had shared the calling of the sea.

“Are you alright, laddie?” From Gimli’s tone, it seemed it was not the first time he had tried to get his attention and that surprised Legolas. With his ears so sharp, he rarely missed any sound.

“I am fine, mellon nin. Only wondering if we would ever see this wondrous place you cannot stop speaking of.” The attempt to tease fell short on his own ears and, from the continued look of concern Gimli gave him, it was the same for him. He seemed to let it go though as he took Legolas’ free hand.

“Aye, we will, as it is just through this opening.” Gimli’s eyes glittered, banishing the look of unease for a moment. “Try not to hit your head on the way in.”

“Unfortunately, that is not a sentiment I can share with you.” The comment hit the mark this time, causing Gimli to laugh that delightful laugh of his. It caused Legolas’ own lips to quirk into a smile.

For once, Gimli did not follow the jibe with one of his own. Instead, he walked backwards, leading Legolas through the gap. Even as Legolas ducked his head so he would not hit it, Gimli turned and threw out his arm.

“Welcome, to the Glittering Caves!” When he looked up, he very nearly lost his torch in his amazement. The narrow corridor had opened up into a massive cavern. Even in the dim, flickering light of his torch, he could see the glittering gems lined upon the walls, upon the ceiling. Words could not do the sight justice, all of these tiny stones shining like the stars in the night sky. Like this, it was difficult to believe that he was deep within a mountain.

“Gimli, dearest, this is…” He trailed off, unable to give voice to his thoughts. Nay, he could not even find the words to describe what he was seeing, what he was feeling. Not even Gimli’s original words that had been so filled with awe and had stirred his awe did not do the beauty he was seeing justice.

“I told you, didn’t I, just how lovely this place is? Do you believe me now?” It took a moment for Legolas to turn away from the wonder. Next to him, Gimli was grinning. Not for the first time, Legolas was looking upon him with new eyes. It was, however, the first time that he finally understood what the dwarf meant when he saw beauty. It was not physical, not in the traditional sense. It was the feelings that were inspired, that was the beauty he saw. Perhaps he had been wrong to disagree with his beloved’s words of his beauty.

Legolas gave a smile, brilliant and joyous, his hand reaching to touch Gimli’s cheek softly.

“I do believe you.” And if he was speaking of more than just the caves, only he needed to know.


End file.
